


you can put me on you

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's in your bed right now, a thin cotton bedsheet all that's separating his naked body from yours.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can put me on you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble meme.
> 
> Title from "Touch My Body," by Mariah Carey. lol.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Pudge is small and compact. There isn't an inch of excess fat on him, the body that earned him the nickname "Pudge" hard angles now, tight and muscular. 

His stomach is flat and hard, firm; you know this because you've touched him there, and other places too. 

He's in your bed right now, a thin cotton bedsheet all that's separating his naked body from yours. He has a hand knuckled loosely in your hair, and he's murmuring something in Spanish that you don't understand. You shut him up with a kiss, a hand locked at the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
